


We Gotta Get Away From Here

by shiningvioletskies



Series: Stop Your Crying Universe [2]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017), Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningvioletskies/pseuds/shiningvioletskies
Summary: Collection of flashbacks & missing scenes from Stop Your Crying
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley, Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington, Tori Vega/Jade West
Series: Stop Your Crying Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174028
Kudos: 10





	We Gotta Get Away From Here

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from Sign of the Times by Harry Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to about a week before Kirby gets sent away, when she and Fallon are outed. Set sometime in December. Kirby is 14 and Fallon is almost 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for some underage drinking, discussion of homophobia
> 
> Chapter title from Sign of the Times by Harry Styles

After searching for an hour, Kirby found Fallon huddled on the roof, a half-empty bottle of red wine beside her. She was still in her school uniform. Kirby slowly moved next to her and sat down on the other side of the wine, careful not to scare the other girl. She looked over at Fallon and realized she'd been crying. 

Kirby wrapped an arm around the other girl. Fallon didn't look at her, but she did lean into her touch. They sat there together for a while, not saying anything. Kirby just held the other girl. 

"Alexis found my diary," she said weakly after a while. "It was open on my bed when I got home." 

"Shit. How much did she see? What did she say?" 

Fallon shrugged. "It was open to sometime in August," she looked up at Kirby. "I wrote about you every day in August." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah," Fallon was silent for a moment. "I came straight up here. Well, I went to the wine cellar first. But still, I haven't seen her. I heard yelling from their room, though." 

"Are you okay?" 

Fallon started crying again. "No," she sniffled. "No, I'm not." 

"Oh, Fal," Kirby pulled her even closer as the other girl sobbed into her chest. "It'll be okay. I'm right here." 

"What if they kick me out? Or do something to you?" 

"Blake would never kick you out, it would look awful for his image. And he wouldn't be able to handle Jade without you here. And I'm not letting them do anything to me. I'm staying right here with you." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

Kirby kissed the top of Fallon's head. Fallon wrapped one arm around Kirby's waist and reached the other up to grab the hand hanging off her own shoulder. 

"Speaking of Jade," Kirby said after a minute, "I'm going to make sure she's not waiting for you in your room or something. Make her go bug Steven for the night and keep her away from Blake and Alexis until they calm down." 

"Oh, I'll come with you!" Fallon tried to stand, but Kirby kept her down. 

"Babe, you just drank half a bottle of wine and your parents are already out for blood. You're staying here until you sober up a little bit. Okay?" 

Fallon sighed, "Fine." 

"Good. I'll be right back," Kirby smiled and disappeared through the hatch at the peak of the roof, into the attic. 

Fallon laid back on the roof and looked up at the sky. It was peaceful out there, especially now that she was...more okay. She didn't look when she heard the hatch open, just let Kirby come into her field of vision. 

"Here," Kirby said, dropping a sweatshirt onto the other girl's stomach. "It's cold out. Can't have you freezing to death." 

Fallon smiled, sitting up and pulling it on. "Jade's all settled? She's okay without us?" 

"Jade is in her room doing her homework, and she knows to stay there or be with Steven." 

"Good. Okay, yeah." 

"You should go see her in the morning, though. She misses you." 

"Yeah, I'll do that." 

"Okay, good. Now," Kirby dramatically shook the blanket she was holding open and spread it over both their legs, before reaching an arm out towards Fallon, "come here." 

Fallon leaned into her once again and looked out at the sun setting over the lake. They didn't say much else all night. A few hours later, they both fell asleep under the stars. 

Fallon woke to the sunrise the next morning. She crept inside, checked on Jade, who was fast asleep in her bed (with Steven passed out in an armchair, one of Jade's books in his lap), and snatched some muffins from the kitchen before escaping back to the roof. 

She sat and watched the sunrise with Kirby's head in her lap, one hand playing with her sleeping girlfriend's red hair. She finally woke up once the sun cleared the trees entirely. They knew they'd have to go in soon, deal with the fallout, but they were content to stay there, safe with each other, for a little while longer.


End file.
